1. Technical Field
This invention relates to brake systems and, more particularly, to a wheelbarrow brake system including a plurality of pivotable brake levers selectively operable by a brake handle. The brake system being adjustably attachable onto existing wheelbarrows so that a user can retrofit the brake system onto various wheelbarrows employing alternate sized and shaped wheels.
2. Prior Art
Wheelbarrows are universally utilized in the construction industry for transporting building materials, such as bricks, sand, and mortar from one place to another on a construction site. A wheelbarrow load of the above-mentioned materials may weigh several hundred pounds, yet the operator must often push a fully loaded wheelbarrow under his own power up inclines, such as walkways, leading from one construction level to another.
Even more difficult is the task of handling a loaded wheelbarrow on a decline. Not only does an operator have to guide the wheelbarrow, but because of the inertia generated from the downward movement of the heavy load, the operator must actually exert pull opposite the direction of movement to prevent the wheelbarrow from moving too fast. In some instances the load may be too heavy to be controlled in the above manner. As a result, the operator may lose control of the wheelbarrow, whereupon it continues down the decline out of control, risking damage to property and injury to others nearby.
Furthermore, prior art brake systems for wheelbarrows are designed for specific wheel shapes and sizes. In other words, a one-size-fits-all brake system is not readily available in the industry and, therefore, an owner of a wheelbarrow may not be able to equip their wheelbarrow with a universal brake system. In particular, the diameter of a wheel may be too great to accommodate the resilient movement of brake pads.
In an effort to solve the aforementioned problems, prior art attempts have been proposed for wheelbarrows or other material handling vehicles to permit the operator to more easily control the speed thereof on a decline. However, such previously proposed brake mechanisms have been inadequate and have presented problems in guiding or controlling the vehicle while operating the brake mechanism.